


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: ATEEZ OTP Prompts [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Biting, Bottom Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho-centric, Consent Issues, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Pain Kink, Park Seonghwa-centric, Top Park Seonghwa, Work In Progress, biting kink, mentions of the other members, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jongho and Seonghwa having sex for the first time and Jongho finding out that Seonghwa bites during sex. How do they react?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032600
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**4:47 PM**

"Hyung....."

Jongho was pined underneath Seonghwa,hands partially covering his face and sweat already starting to drip from his body even though they've barely even started.

 _Goddammit._ The oldest member thinks to himself. _Does he even know what he does to me?_


End file.
